Check-reading machines include reading mechanisms that can receive a card or other document and read data printed thereon. Cleaning cards are used to periodically clean magnetic sensors, optical lenses or other sensitive components of the reading mechanisms. However, operators do not necessarily perform cleaning operations at sufficient intervals to maintain reading mechanisms in good working order.